The House
by BeyondTheBarricade
Summary: Non-canon, Jackson is half Kanima and Lydia is the only one who can tame him. All younger characters live in the same house and they're all in Derek's 'makeshift' pack. (Not that they're all werewolves, that bit's canon). But this is honestly based on a dream I had a few nights ago.


She wills herself not to cry as he pounds and pounds into her because every thrust hurts. It only upsets him more, when she cries, and when he gets like this she has to try her hardest to keep his anger at a minimum. She knows that he loves her, the way he looks at her with such regret after his episodes. She reminds herself during his episodes that he loves her, and she knows, because he picked her. She is the only one that can maintain the human side of him when his body is trying to turn. She's the only one that he'll let himself be around because he knows, _he knows_, that even when his monster tries to take over, subconciously they cannot, _cannot_ hurt her. Well, hurt her maybe, but not kill her. If the others were around him when he had these episodes he'd turn fully into the monster and kill them without a second thought. She sacrifices herself, her body to him so that they live. When he's done, he heals her and leaves, going to his bedroom, the one right next to hers.

Sometimes one of the girls from the house, Allison, comes and keeps her company. It gets hard, appeasing a half monster half man. She'll come, and help her clean the blood from the room, and dry her tears, and hold her. She understands her like the other people in the house don't. They think that she _likes_ being his whore. The whore of a monster. No, that's not fair. He loves her, she knows he does, that's why he didn't pick some other girl in the house. She sees him at his most vulnerable, most treacherous. You'd have to love someone a lot to show them those parts of you.

Now, she watches his retreating form, opening her door, and walking the few paces to his own. Once she hears the slam of his door Allison's head pops into view.

"Are you okay?" She walks in, stopping by her bed.

"Yeah, well. Okay as I'll ever be. He healed me, but I think we need to 'heal' my room."

Allison looks at her, not exactly with pity, but with great sadness. "I'm sorry." She says.

Lydia sniffs, and hugs herself around the middle. "It's okay. Everyone else does things around the house when I don't have to. This is how I can help. Try to keep everyone safe." She talks in hushed tones, just in case he isn't asleep in the next room over.

Allison looks at her for a minute, and responds with, "Well. Let's get started on your room."

Lydia nods, and tries to get up. Though he healed her, she's still a bit sore.

Holding onto her bedpost, she says, "I'll need a few moments, hold on."

"I'll get started," answers Allison. She moves to the bloody sheets, throws them down the chute and replaces them. She picks up the posters and picture frames that the two had previously knocked off the wall. She puts them back on their hooks, straightening them as she goes. Lydia has joined her by this point, picking up the pillow feathers scattered by his violence.

When they're done, Lydia goes to the bathroom connected to her room and tries to make herself look presentable, while Allison goes forth into the other end of the house to get her some food. Lydia looks in the mirror, bored. She's become used to her increasingly pale skin, the circles around her eyes. She wears mascara and blush when she knows He's coming, but more often than not it's spur of the moment. He seems to be able to feel when the monster is trying to take over and runs to her room, locking the door behind him.

She sighs at the state of her face, but decides to run a comb through her reddish hair. The tangles are severe, and after a while she drops the comb in frustration, holding her head in her hands and trying not to cry. Thankfully, Allison arrives at this moment and quickly sets the tray on the table and rushes to her, holding her and making soothing noises. Lydia sniffs, composing herself and gives Allison a look of thanks.

She sits on her bed, then, and starts eating her food while Allison sits behind her and runs the comb through her hair. She does this without fuss, and even spraying some of her special hair treatment on Lydia's locks. Lydia sighs, full of good food and the calm that comes with someone touching her hair. She can almost forget all of the bad things that are happening to her. Almost.

When Allison is done she turns Lydia to face her and tells her about her day. She does this to distract her, and she is grateful. Allison has recently been sneaking around with another boy in the house, named Scott. Lydia's never met him before, but she saw him a lot, before everything with Him happened. Allison paints a lovely picture of teenage love and romance, and for a moment Lydia allows herself the luxury of wishing she had that, instead of the life of a whore. Allison is so enthusiastic, however, that her arm knocks over the glass and it shatters. Her eyes go wide and she apologizes profusely, crouching down to pick up the pieces. Lydia pays no attention, leaning in to the wall a bit, listening. Allison has stayed longer than usual, Lydia realizes, panicked. She stands up quickly, startling Allison who stands up with her, a questioning look in her eyes. Lydia tells her to hide behind the bed, and she looks so scared that Allison does. He rushes in right after, pulling Lydia onto the bed. He is already growing the scales on one half of his face and his arm, but the human part of him seems to still have control. He sniffs though. Sniffs the air. He can sense that something is different.

"Who's in here?" he growls to Lydia, and she sees the anger and fear in his eyes. Fear, because no matter what happens to them when the monster takes over, he doesn't want to kill anyone. Allison stands up, terrified, and trying to form words. He sees her and yells, "GO! MY GOD, JUST GO!" Allison squeaks a bit and runs out of the room, locking herself in the bathroom a hallway away.

He turns to Lydia once Allison leaves, and she can see the pain and the regret in his eyes. She moves to cup his face in her hands, and a clawed hand catches it swiftly, in a vice-like grip. She is scared, but she swallows the fear, even though she knows that the monster in him has just gained more power. He says her name, in a raspy voice, the result of two entities mixed into one voice. She's gotten used to this too. He pulls her shirt over her head and she thinks, _let the night begin. _

After 3 hours of violent sex, he heals her and goes on his way. She watches him, and muses that he never looks back. Not once. When she hears his door shut she turns on her side to the wall and hugs herself. She knows that it hurts him. It hurts him to hurt her, and it hurts him to hurt the others in the house. It's a painful existence, being alone. She should know, being the whore of a monster is about the same offense as _being_ a monster, at least to the others. She does love him though, Jackson. If she didn't, she might not feel the need to indulge him every night.


End file.
